


What you Wanted

by yggrites



Series: Arya/Gendry Shuffle [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggrites/pseuds/yggrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When Gendry closed the door, Arya had already dumped her backpack and her jacket on the couch and was standing in the middle of his living room, her arms wrapped around herself. He thought he'd never seen her looking so small.'<br/>--<br/>'I'll put your poison in my veins<br/>They say the best love is insane,<br/>I'll light your fire till my last day<br/>I'll let your fields burn around me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	What you Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on 'What you wanted, by one republic. You might want to listen to it while reading and if you want, you can always check my other works. Thank you!!

It was well past midnight when Gendry's doorbell rang. He dragged himself out of the couch and went to open the door, realising too late he was just in his pajama pants.

On the other side was Arya, a backpack slung over one shoulder and her jacket in her hand.

'Arya, it's nearly one in the morning, what-' Gendry stopped midsentence when he saw the look in her face - her mouth was pressed in a thin line and her eyes were shinning but still full of determination. She managed to look as stubborn as usual, as if daring him to close the door on her.

He stepped aside to allow her in. When Gendry closed the door, Arya had already dumped her backpack and her jacket on the couch and was standing in the middle of his living room, her arms wrapped around herself. He thought he'd never seen her looking so small, Arya's attitude always made up for her short frame.

He walked over to her. 'What happened?'

'I had a fight with my mum. A big one, Gendry.' She looked up at him, her big, grey eyes pleeding.

Gendry cupped her face in his hands. 'Wanna talk about it?'

Arya shook her head and pulled him for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her instictively.

After a while, Arya raised her head from his shoulder and asked 'Can I stay over tonight?'

Gendry felt his heart swell. 'If that's what you want, of course.'

He allowed her to go change and to take all the time she needed while he waited in the living room. Despite having come to him, Gendry knew she needed her own space.

When she came back, they stayed on the couch, Arya with her head on Gendry's lap while he played with her hair. Eventually, he fell asleep.

 

When he woke up, Arya wasn't on the couch with him. Gendry looked through the whole apartment until he found her in the fire escape outside the window of his room, facing the stairs.

She sat there, her head resting on her knees. When Gendry asked her if she wanted to be alone, Arya didn't look at him, but shook her head. So he stayed and put his arm over her shoulders.

'This is not just about your mother, is it?' But as soon as he said it it just sounded so stupid.

Arya looked up then. Her eyes were red, which clearly made her angry, but Gendry didn't coment on it. 'It's just my mum and school. And my dad...'

She'd been having some trouble at school, Jon had told him as much. Arya wouldn't usually let someone who'd made fun of her repeat the tale, but ever since her father's death she had tried not to cause any trouble at school, she didn't want to provide Catelyn with yet something else to worry about.

Gendry wanted to help her but he couldn't force her to talk to him so he just said 'You can tell me anything. You know that, right?'

Arya shrugged. 'I don't wanna burden you with my problems.'

Gendry pulled her closer and planted a long kiss on her forehead.

 

He finally convinced her to go inside and, in the process of doing so, tripped on the window's parapet and almost fell into the room. When he truned, Arya was smiling and then she laughed. She actually laughed and Gendry caught himself laughing as well. He realised he hadn't heard her laugh like that in weeks and he loved that sound.

They both fell asleep, on Gendry's bed this time, and when he woke up a few hours later, he woke up to Arya's grey eyes, more calm and contained now, although he couldn't help noticing for the hundredth time her eyes were the same colour the sky took before a storm.

He took her out for breakfast before dropping her off at school. Gendry got out of the car with her, Arya standing in front of him while he leaned back on his door.

'You know the only reason I'm not going in there to kick someone's ass is because i'm pretty sure you'd kick  _my_ ass if I tried.'

Arya laughed. 'Yeah, I probably would.' But when she saw he didn't laugh she got more serious. 'Don't you dare even thinking about it, you hear me?'

It felt really stupid, but he had to say it. 'Arya, I mean it, if you want me to go with you-'

This time she actually punched him.

'Ouch.'

'Exactly. Gendry, it's fine. Really.' He nodded.

Arya slung her bag over her shoulder but before she could leave, Gendry pulled her by the hand and gave her a quick kiss.

She went off to the school's front door, and Gendry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face when she turned to wave at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I realise this one was a bit sad, I'm sorry!! Anyways, thank you for reading and if you have any sugestions, please let me know.


End file.
